


Adoration and/or Arsenic

by Maesonry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Humor, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Resident Evil 2, Slice of Life, Slow Shift to Angst, Yandere, Yandere Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry
Summary: Irony is having a policeman for a fiancé, when you’re a murderer. You tell that to Leon once. He laughs, because you always tell the best jokes, and you let him believe it, since you love to see him smile.“I love you, Leon,” will be your last words one day.





	1. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Readers are a lotta fun to do. This is a series of interconnected bits alongside an overarching plot.

You always knew what your last words were going to be. 

“I love you, Leon.”

Four words. Simple, easy to say, always that spark of joy when they were said. Familiar words. Words you would get etched into your tomb.

“I love you, Leon,” as you lay dying, and the scenario wasn’t what you’d had in mind when you envisioned saying the words, but life seldom was. There is the dead and the dying, and you there, smiling at him, caging your eyes against the darkness and the light. Leon was there, or maybe he wasn’t, and you exhaled with blood in your lungs and-

Well. 

What better place to start a story than at the beginning?

Now, it was important to begin with the fact that, above all else, you loved Leon Kennedy. You loved him more than anything on Earth, more than every fistful of grass and breath full of air, more than a child loved their first snow, like a fish the sea. 

And that _was_ important. That fact defined you. Leon loved you, you loved him, and he would never- could never- know how much you really loved him.

Fish are simple creatures. Children do not have complex minds. Grass is plentiful and air is stagnant.

Your love, really, was much more precious. Your love was fire, but not gentle or light. Your love was a roaring inferno, the kind that swallowed up buildings and tore down homes, that smothered the life from lungs. Your love was sweet like chocolate, hint of almond, and then, too much, arsenic around the throat and turning the eyes green. Your love was sharp and deadly and wrapped in layers of plastic, handle with care.

And you really did love Leon Kennedy.

Enough to kill for him, actually. 

But wouldn’t that be getting ahead of yourself? No. How about a Tuesday, instead? Something simple, like...

His first day of work. 

“Heya, honey,” he whispered, his face in your neck. You smiled as you ran your hand through his hair.

“You’re going to be late.”

He shot up, looking at the clock, and then letting out a betrayed noise, “I still have an hour!”

And then you laughed a little, dragging him back down to the bed until you could snake back under the covers with him, reveling in his warmth. He was like a space heater. Your little space heater. 

“You know how my eyes are getting in my old age,” you whispered, closing your eyes.

“You’re only a year older than me, last I checked,” Leon added, curling around you.

“Mm. One foot in the grave.”

And it wasn’t long until, eventually, Leon did get up, his hair tussled and eyes partially closed. You hoarded the blankets like a dragon, watching him leave with lidded stare.

“Do you think this outfit looks professional?” he asked without looking at you, tugging his sleeves uneasily.

“You’ll just be taking it off anyway,” you murmured, and took pleasure in his face turning red.

“Hey-“ 

You laughed lightly, “Not like that! They’ll give you your uniform there,” and your voice was gentle, “You look amazing. And professional. Amazingly professional, my fiancé.”

Leon’s face was one of pride and warmth as he straightened his collar. After a few more minutes, he left for the kitchen, with you following behind.

“Do you think the station will be nice?” 

“Mm, I hope,” you mumbled, waiting for the toaster. You didn’t add that, you already knew it would be a nice place to work; you’d memorized the building weeks before Leon had even gotten the job. Lots of secret passages in it, oddly.

Leon sighed, rubbing his face, “You’re probably right. I hope my coworkers are friendly.”

Friendly to a fault. You felt that the term stalking had a lot of prejudice behind it, so you preferred to say that you’d just gotten to know them. Very well. Like, that Officer Lewis was the star of his high school track team and had appendicitis a few months ago. Officer Ramirez wanted to propose to her girlfriend soon but couldn’t find a good restaurant for vegetarians. Officer Greggory, who worked the front desk, was afraid that the ghosts of the museum (who had died in a mysterious fire in 1882) were causing his paperwork to disappear, and he refused to drink juice that was green.

Y’know. Simple things. Getting to know people. Befriending them without the friend part, and the unpleasant interactions. 

“Well,” you began, handing Leon some toast with jelly. He liked the black raspberry, but with the seeds, and he didn’t know that there was a difference between jelly and jam. A moment to pause, “I think you’ll be fine.”

The rest of breakfast passed pleasantly, and before you knew it, Leon was in his car, ready to start his first day. It felt oddly like sending a child off to school, except much less problematically creepy. He smiled as he waved you goodbye.

And you waved, and waved, and then continued to wave as he was out of sight. Your arm only lowered when he was long gone.

A smile.

Technically, you had work today. But you’d managed to convince (blackmail is prejudiced too) one of your coworkers to cover for you. That was always fun to do.

“Big day ahead of you, Leon,” your smile was like honeysuckle and ash, “Good thing I’ll be there with you too.”

After all, it was a scary world out there. Who knew what kind of weird stalkers might try to follow him around? What if someone was mean to him? And, god forbid, someone tried to flirt with him?

And so you stepped into your own car, waited the thirty seconds to ensure Leon was far enough away, and began to drive after him. You could never be too safe. Who knew what kind of weirdos there were out there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 5,000 characters allowed in this note section. That’s like... 600 words. Who needs that much space? Could I put this entire story in the notes? Why would I do that?


	2. Text Received: ILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone

Leon Kennedy loved his fiancée. A whole lot, actually. He’d talk about you to his coworkers, to the neighbors, anyone who cared enough to listen. To him, you were so kind and sweet, and you always laughed at his jokes or you’d bring him flowers for work, or, anything. You were amazing. He was so lucky to have you. 

In fact, even at work right now he was thinking about you. Paperwork was paperwork, and today was a slow day. He wasn’t out on patrol, he didn’t have any assignments or reports, so that just meant sitting at his desk all day- and mostly, texting you. His phone buzzed again, and he quickly pulled it out.

[Baby <3 <3]: “I saw this and thought of you”  
[Baby <3 <3]: “did I ever tell you how good you look in your uniform?”  
[Baby <3 <3]: “am I bothering you? I just miss you so much”

And then, just as quick, he sent his reply.

[Leon]: “You’re not bothering me babe! Today is really boring ๑•́/•̀๑) just papers”

[Baby <3 <3]: ”ugh boring”  
[Baby <3 <3]: “I love you Leon”  
[Baby <3 <3]: “I can get rid of them for you”

Leon smiled fondly, angling his slightly hidden phone to take a photo of his face, then sending it to you with a press.

“You sure do text your girlfriend a lot,” spoke Officer Carlsen, between a sip of coffee. Leon blinked, a little embarrassed. 

“Do I?” 

“Lay off him, Neil, I think it’s cute,” interjected Rita Phillips, not even looking up from her own paperwork. 

“I’m just saying, is that if that were _my_ girl I’d be going crazy.”

Leon cleared his throat, “Actually, she’s my fiancée,” because he felt the need to point that out. 

“Fiancée! You kids these days,” Neil laughed. Lieutenant Edward threw a pencil at him.

“You’re only like, what, 30? Stop bothering the rookie and get back to your own work.”

“You’re lucky to have her, Leon,” Rita smiled, glancing up at him. Leon smiled too, looking back down to his phone. Yeah, he really was.


	3. Sweet Revenge

You once knew someone who tried to poison her aging husband with antifreeze. In the wine, actually. You always thought that was interesting. Something to disguise the slightly sweet taste, no one would know but her, and possibly the coroner. She’d failed, actually, but the sentiment remained. 

See, you’d always preferred arsenic. 

Arsenic, for one, was much more controlled. Mostly tasteless (a little sweet), and, depending on the version, either green or colorless. It smelled like garlic- but really, who smelled their drinks nowadays, except drunk college students? Just pair it with some Italian food, and no one would notice.

Or put it in a cake. 

The recipe called for vanilla icing. You tasted a dollop- you’d add the arsenic in _last_ \- and frowned. It tasted like a night spent curled up next to a fireplace, waiting for someone you loved, with the unexpected aftertaste of the knowledge that they weren’t coming home ever again. Bitter. 

You added more vanilla. There, better. 

“That smells really good!” Leon said in lieu of greeting, crouching down in front of the oven. Instantly, the bitterness in your heart was overwhelmed with joy, threatening to crack your face. He stared at the glass, smiling, “Can I have some?”

“Nope, this is for Kelsie,” you set the icing down, crouching down beside Leon so that you were both watching the angel cakes rise, “Besides, I’ve already made you one. I put it in the microwave, honey.”

Leon jumped up, hurrying over to the microwave like a kid in a candy store. And, yes, there was his cake. You’d gotten the recipe for it from the late Ms. Merrow. Who knew she was deathly allergic to pistachios? If only everyone could be like her. Leon grabbed the cake from the microwave, taking one of the pre-cut slices and setting it onto a plate. At the first bite, his face was bliss.

“Do you like it?” you asked, leaning on the counter and watching him eat with a smile. He nodded, and you let out a happy sigh, “You know that I love you more than anything in the whole world, right Leon?” 

After a moment, he set down the cake and reached over to squeeze your hand. Like a hundred butterflies flew around your stomach and exploded, your face burst with glee too. You’d never get over him.

But, there was still a cake to ice. Kelsie, oh Kelsie, you really shouldn’t have tried to take Leon away. Bitter, bitter, bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive is a little fucky sometimes so sorry if u got double post notifs. 
> 
> Anway next chapter is gonna be backstory time with Leon cause that’s always fun


	4. Workplace Shenanigans

You did a very, very good job at presenting an image of gentle serenity to the world. A kind picture. Someone to trust and, importantly, someone who would never do anything wrong. 

And yet, there was always the few that could sense something was wrong with you. Dogs, for starters, which was a shame considering Leon always wanted one. But the things would just bark, and cower, and cry, and, well. Another problem for another day. But not just dogs, no.

Rarely, humans.

There was exactly one person at the Raccoon City Police Department that was suspicious of you, and his name was Officer George Scott. He wasn’t very special or unique, just lucky. And, normally you’d just ignore those people (or deal with them), but you weren’t perfect. Sometimes you just liked to have some fun. So while everyone else at the station was wrapped around your finger, you’d take the time to subtly mess with George Scott.

A good example would be today. You were visiting Leon again, and this time, you had some flowers. Leon secretly adored flowers. Sunflowers or Cala lilies, it didn’t matter what. But his favorite was the Amaryllis, actually- a secret you coveted fiercely. 

But, yes, back to today. You walked through the door, stepping up to the front desk. Officer Greggory Maeson was on duty, and he waved at you the moment you entered.

“It’s good to see you!” and then he pulled out the sign in sheet, handing you the pen, “Same as usual?”

You laughed, airy yet deep, “You know me too well.”

“Leon has better watch out, or I might have to snatch you away,” he joked, and then you both laughed again. Yours was distinctly darker. You waved him goodbye as you walked away, into Leon’s office area. 

And there, in his office as usual, was Leon. Just the sight of him made your face feel warmer, your chest all butterflies and bees. It was like little hearts were floating along behind you. The flower paper crinkled as you clutched the bouquet. 

“Leon,” you called, keeping your voice not too loud but not to quiet. Specifically, just enough to get his attention. And to disturb the one other person closest to him- that being Officer George Scott. 

Leon turned around, and then he was halfway across the room, “What are you doing here? I thought you had work today!” but then he was hugging you, and it was like the little battery of your heart was recharged. You exhaled with satisfaction and bliss.

“Ahem.”

You both pulled apart, and Officer Scott only stared, unimpressed. Leon hurried to apologize, returning to his desk while you went to set the flowers into a vase for him. 

“Don’t be such a hardass, Scott!” David Ford jeered, “Come on, it’s just some flowers. ‘S romance.”

Phillips nodded as well, taking a sip of some coffee as she typed.

“Maybe I should bring Marvin some flowers sometime,” Lieutenant Edward hummed, and there was another round of agreement and excited chatter, and just like that, Scott was forgotten. 

You smiled as you set the vase down on Leon’s desk, leaning down for a quick kiss, before turning to Officer Scott. You both held eye contact. 

“You should smile more, Scott,” you felt the normal shine disappear from your eyes, “Abby would appreciate it.”

George Scott’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of his ‘secret’ girlfriend, then his face twisted- how had you known? How-

But you’d already turned away by then, already gone, out the door, away. The smile remained on your face, though, deep and satisfied. Who said you couldn’t play with your food?


	5. High School Sweethearts

Leon remembered the first time he met you with fondness. Back in high school, actually. He was just a freshman, while you were a sophomore; and he was a complete twig of a nerd-honest!- while you were... you. 

You were _beautiful_. You were so nice to everyone, you always brought gifts for the teachers, and you seemed to be in nearly every club. Just a good person. Leon remembered that you wore (and still wear) perfume that made you smell like warm vanilla. He didn’t stand a chance.

Seriously. He was, what, only about five foot five? He’d just started hitting that growth spurt, but it just meant worse acne than ever before. It probably didn’t help that he had gigantic, thick-rimmed glasses to go with it- and a pretty bad looking haircut, looking back. 

Yeah. Leon was a nerd. He liked books, and looked weird, and didn’t have many friends. Kind of embarrassing.

So just how did he meet you? Pure chance, actually. Sure, he’d seen you around school, but he was always way too nervous to talk to anyone. Especially someone like you. But then, one day during Mr. Simm’s biology class, when Leon didn’t have a partner-

“Hey. I don’t have a partner, do you want to pair up?” you asked. Your face was smiling, and, wow, you looked so beautiful, even in science safety gear, all Leon could do was say: 

“Yerp.”

Yerp. YERP! Leon felt his entire life crumble away, his face frozen in acceptance, and...

And you giggled. He’d actually never heard you laugh before then. He decided right then and there that, come hell or high water, he was going to ask you to prom. Leon had nothing if not high goals and lots of determination.

You were a sophomore, he was a freshman, but somehow? All your classes matched with his the next semester. Leon hoped it was because he’d been studying harder. That gave Leon the courage to talk to you more. And even better, the next year, his growth spurt finally kicked in all the way. Bye bye acne and cracking voice. You complimented him even more than before, and that had to be some kind of flirting thing, right? He didn’t want to be weird and just ask you out- but he really, really liked you.

Junior year, he finally had his chance. To ask you to prom. Prom proposals were a huge deal, and he only had one chance at it. So he made sure he got your favorite flowers, put on his best suit, and as you met him at the park that Saturday he asked: will you go to prom with me?

Should be obvious that you said yes. But Leon would never, ever forget it. Especially your smile. God, he was really lucky to have met you. Who knows if you ever would’ve noticed him if not for that one day?

...

(You remembered the first time you met Leon with fondness. He was a freshman, you were a sophomore, and the instant you’d spotted him stepping into the building on welcome day, you knew he would be yours.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon, pimples, chunky glasses, possibly a mullet, maybe even braces: Yerp
> 
> You: hes perfect
> 
> I’d be perfectly fine just writing an entire five more chapters of this but I feel like I gotta move the plot along. Gotta find the plot first too. Come back plot


	6. Violence Kills

You _liked_ Claire Redfield. Really. That was more than could be said for anyone else- aside from Leon, but nothing compared to Leon. Claire was trusting, and industrious, and best of all, she was gay. That meant she could be Leon’s friend, and you wouldn’t have to worry ~~as much~~. 

And Claire and Leon got along like a house on fire.

So whenever you had to do some work, you’d suggest that they should hang out. And that meant you had the rest of the time to yourself. Silence was golden, and if there was one thing you enjoyed, it was silence while you worked. 

[You]: “Love you so much. Gotta go for a little while though”

[<3]: “be safe!!”

You set your phone down with a smile that faded as you stared up at the house. Your car was parked down the street, and you had everything you needed in hand. A mask. A knife. An outfit you’d never see again.

You caught your reflection in the wind chimes, as you walked up the driveway. It certainly was a scary mask. Blank- almost blank enough to be your normal face. It was still a little stained from last time. 

Knock knock. You waited for Jennifer to open the door. She was home alone, and her husband was at work. She was expecting Leon.

They always expected Leon. 

“Hello?-“ she opened the door. Cautious, yes, but already too trusting. You stuck your foot in the doorway before she could react, and then, as she jumped, you shoved it open all the way.

“Surprise,” you whispered. She screamed. You slammed the door shut as she ran into the house- always paid to be polite. This was the fun part; Was she going to try and call the police? Was she going to try and run away? Or was she going to try and hide? It didn’t really matter, you’d find her all the same. Beneath the mask, you smiled, and ghosted into the home.

“Jennifer,“ you dragged the syllables out like dangling a noose, “You’ve already made me upset. You don’t want me angry.”

No noise, no response. The backdoor was still closed, and her cellphone was beside her purse. Hiding. You had a trick for that.

“Jennifer!” in your sweetest voice, followed by a deep, twisted snarl, “I’m going to rip your teeth out one by one and mail them straight to your husband!” 

A whimper, from upstairs. Bingo! Your smile returned, and with light steps and a giggle, you walked up the stairs. 

“You shouldn’t have tried to take him from me. Why did you try, Jenny?” as you stalked down the hall, deciding to try the bedroom first, “You and your husband were so happy. But... that’s not right, is it? He’s fucking his secretary on the side,” you stuck your head into the closet to look for her, “You couldn’t resist that _charming_ police officer... what was his name? Lee Kennedy? Leon Kennedy?”

The room was quiet, quiet, quiet. You abruptly stabbed the knife into the dresser, try and jolt her out of her hiding spot. Nothing. You sighed, “You should’ve left him alone,” and wrenched the knife out, “I wouldn’t have cared if you just left him alone. But then you followed him, and grabbed his arm, tried to lure him here. So I’m going to cut your hands off for even _touching him at all_.”

The bathroom was empty. Only one room left. Guest bedroom, larger than life, with that big center bed. You closed your eyes, resting your head in your hand.

“He makes me so happy. You’ll never understand. You’re going to die here, and you’re going to die with a husband that hates your guts. But not me. My Leon loves me, and I love him so much I could kill for him,” and then you laughed at your own joke as your suddenly spun around, opened the half closet, and there she was. Jennifer’s face was filled with terror, as you smiled and finished your sentence, “in fact, I will.”

As the knife flew down, you felt your phone buzz with a message from Leon, the programmed, quiet vibrations of his heartbeat in contrast to the wrenching screams of Jennifer. You smiled all the while. 

You loved Leon so much.


	7. Hello Stranger

You should’ve known there was something wrong the moment you woke up. Because the sky was blue, and everyone was smiling, but there was a bitter taste in your heart that just wouldn’t go away.

But you ignored it. You had more important things to focus on (Leon, Leon, Leon) and many things went away if you ignored them. 

That clear blue sky might as well have shattered down the middle, though, when you remembered that Leon was gone. Left early for work- something about his boss calling him in for something.

The bitter feeling expounded, and you stared at the steady _drip drip_ of the coffee maker, enraptured in silence. Your hands held a white-knuckled grip on the counter, and without warning, you pulled out your phone, shaking hands fumbling the keys.

[You]: “Leon are you ok?”  
[You]: “Leon??”  
[You]: “Baby you know I get scared when I don’t hear from you...”

The coffee maker dinged it’s noise of completion, and Leon still hadn’t texted you back. Your eyes had lost some of their luster as you stared at your phone. One more button press, you held the phone to your ear.

“Hello, Samantha? Hi! Sorry to call so early... Could you move my morning meetings? Just a few hours down, yes. I have to deal with something again...” you leaned against the counter, your light and warm voice at contrast with the blank expression on your face, “You’re a life saver. I’ll be in later today- oh, if you could ask Matt about those reports too, that would be fantastic. Thank you!”

The phone snapped shut so hard you were almost worried the metal buckled. But, no, it was fine. Everything was fine. 

You poured some of the coffee into a thermos, checked your outfit on the way out, and then left. Leon’s work wasn’t too far away. It’s not like he would mind you visiting again. 

The drive was long. The sky seemed grey, and every passing smile was like glass, grating on you, making your composure wobble. Leon still hadn’t texted you. It had been twenty minutes now, and he hadn’t texted you. What if he wasn’t at work? What if something had happened to him? The worry ate away at you, and it made you want to scream. Your nails dug into the leather of your steering wheel.

Officer Greggory Maeson was stationed at the front when you walked in. You clutched the coffee container like a threat, but smiled sweetly, pure poison. He waved.

“Didn’t expect to see you here so early, Mrs. Kennedy,” he handed you the clipboard at the nickname, and a little of the shine returned to your gaze. Mrs. Kennedy. Oh, now that was really sweet, no almond taste or green tint. You signed the paper and almost forgot about why you were really here.

Until you walked into Leon’s office area.

There was a woman sitting at Leon’s desk. _Sitting with Leon._.

The container made a feeble, muted noise of protest, as your fist began to squeeze. Your expression remained the same: gentle, warm, green at the eyes and poison poison poison. 

“Leon,” you whispered, clearing your throat in lieu of greeting, “Who’s this?”

The woman turned to face you. She had short black hair that framed her face, red painted lips, and sunglasses that hid her eyes. She lowered them with a smile.

“I should be asking the same thing.” 

Leon jumped up, moving towards you, only to be stopped by the woman grabbing his sleeve. He still smiled, “Hi, honey! Sorry I left so early, boss wanted me to meet Ada here.

The woman- Ada stepped over to you, heels clicking against the floor, “Federal Agent Ada Wong. And you are?...”

Your eyes were devoid of any shine or color, and you replied, “I’m his fiancée.”

“Oh. Leon didn’t tell me he had a fiancée,” Ada had a cobra’s smile. Bitter, bitter. That feeling in your heart made sense now, and it clenched your throat like a vice. You held the coffee container like a shield.

“I se-see.”

Liar. 

You tried again, “Leon, why didn’t you answer my texts? I was worried,” and you moved closer to him. He looked surprised.

“Oh! I forgot, I’m so sorry,” and he scrambled to find his phone, but, well, the damage was done. You gently set the coffee container down onto his desk, the little note stuck to the side all crumpled up, and cleared your throat.

You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out, and so you were just standing there, staring. And after a moment, you abruptly spun around, and left. Out, past the other officers, past Maeson at the front desk, back into the parking lot. You stood in the shadow of the building, closed your eyes, and...

Frowned. 

Nothing more. Just quietly made up your mind in your heart, that whoever this bitch was, she was going to die. Only took a second, really. You stepped into your car and drove off.

And back in the police station, two things were happening. One: all but two of Leon’s coworkers were demanding to know what had happened, what had Leon done, how stupid could he be? 

And the other two held eye contact. Ada Wong, and George Scott. It was a curious sort of eye contact, actually. The kind that said the people knew more than they were letting on.

They broke it a moment later, and Ada examined the crumbled note she’d taken.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing all your comments give me life and I appreciate all of you


	8. Dreamscape

Leon was having a nightmare. 

But, he didn’t know that. This was one of the dreams that seemed so real that even in waking it lingered. One of _those_.

It was raining outside. Leon was in his police gear, and he was-

Running. 

You were there too. You were clutching your side, and you were barely keeping up with him. The city was half on fire, and filled with noise- everywhere. Sirens and screams and, the sound of monsters.

“Come on,” Leon urged, holding your hand in his. He had his pistol out too, and the safety was off, because there were monsters everywhere and the city was in chaos. But the police department was just on the horizon. You both ducked into an alley to catch your breath, Leon keeping watch.

“Leon-“ you attempted. Your grip was weak, “Leon-“

“You’re gonna be okay,” he tried to reassure, and he squeezed your hand, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Leon, no-“ and then you let out a hacking cough, and Leon turned to you, held you in his arms as if he could ward it off. 

“There’s medics at the station,” he promised. You leaned your head on his shoulder. But as you spoke, it wasn’t your voice.

“You’re too late.”

He pulled back to look at you- and the scene had changed somehow. There was more rain and less screaming, and you were on the ground now, and it wasn’t just a simple bite wound- it was a massive injury. You reached out to him.

“I love you, Leon.”

“No- no, you can’t die-“ he attempted, and he wasn’t in his uniform anymore, or was he, and something was wrong, this wasn’t right, it felt so real-

“No- no, no! No-“

“Leon.”

“No-“

“Leon!”

Leon jolted violently awake, his eyes wide and his body shaking. And then, he quickly turned to face you, as if you wouldn’t be there. But you were. You were safe, and you were alive, and you were gently holding his arm.

“Leon- It’s okay. Everything’s okay,” and then you both went in for a hug, Leon holding you fiercely, protectively- he couldn’t. He couldn’t let you go, because the dream seemed so real. It seemed so real.

But it was just a dream. Everything was okay now.


	9. Secret Admirer

It started off innocently enough- though innocent would be relative. Just... asking around. Talking to people. Finding out everything you could find out about this Ada Wong.

Mostly, you found nothing. And that was really the most frustrating part; it was as if she’d just appeared from nowhere, with the sole objective of ruining your life. Like a stubborn stain, she refused to budge, nor allow herself to be conveniently burnt away in a dark forest. 

You think you would have liked her, in any other circumstance. But now all she did was set your teeth on edge, and exist. Which was exhausting. 

“This would be so much easier if you just stopped breathing,” you muttered into a handful of popcorn, the light of your laptop illuminating your face in the darkness. Matt- or was it Pat?- was really too helpful when it came to these kinds of things. His uncle worked with STAR, or something, you weren’t very clear about it and you didn’t care. Just that you had convenient access to whatever documents you could need.

And Ada Wong _didn’t exist_.

“Anyone home?” Leon called, polite, as he stepped through the front door. You shoved the laptop off to the side, brushing a few crumbs from your tank top, before sliding off the couch to go help him. He had a bag of ice cream from the local shop, and you smiled as you retrieved the pints. 

“Got your favorite,” he smiled, and you leaned up for a kiss. 

“Who needs ice cream when I already have you?” you teased, delighting as his face blushed and dancing your fingers across his ticklish side. You quickly spun out of the way of his retaliating poke, laughing, and then digging around in the dishwasher for the spoons. 

Leon stopped and set down a second bag, one from the pharmacy, “Oh, I also got those... cleaning supplies?” tilting his head as he pulled out the bottles. Things for putting someone to sleep, or lifting fingerprints, or the like. 

But you just smiled, “Cleaning supplies. I spilled grape juice on my work shirt again.”

“ _Again?_ ”

“It was very good grape juice.”

Leon was already halfway in the laundry room by then, shrugging off his work shirt and pants, but his voice carried over, “Honey, can you grab my sweatpants? I think they’re still in the bedroom.”

“Alright,” and it wasn’t like he even had to ask, you’d do whatever he wanted without hesitation. And right now that was pant retrieval duty. You swung them over your shoulder with a slightly crass grin, whispering, “but they look so much better on the floor,” and then snickering like you were twelve again, walking out of the room-

And stopping. 

A beat of silence. You had suddenly frozen, your eyes wide but expression otherwise unchanged. Mechanically, you dropped the pants.

“Oops, how clumsy of me,” and as you bent down, you looked out the window from the corner of your eyes. 

And saw someone staring right back. Less than half a second, really. But you saw them. And you saw dark hair, and red lips, in that split moment.

Your smile was small. 

“Found them!” you called to Leon, and closed the blinds behind yourself. You really didn’t like snoops.

Especially ones that didn’t exist.


	10. Morning Glory

You adored breakfast with Leon. Then again, you adored doing anything with Leon. Breakfast, because you got to spend the morning with him. And the same for lunch, and also dinner. 

But breakfast was special. Breakfast was the first meal of the day, and today, you were taking him out for food at his favorite diner.

They knew you by name there. A table for two, the Kennedys.

“What will you get?” you asked Leon, eyeing him over your menu, a smile on your face. Leon looked uncharacteristically serious as he studied his menu.

“Today... I think I’ll try the crepe-battered french toast, with banana,” he decided, and you couldn’t help but smile even more. He never got the same thug twice here. Even his drink order- cappuccino or iced tea, always different. 

Your order was simple in comparison. And always, always the same. Oatmeal and black coffee. 

“Because you’re sweet enough for me,” you told Leon, giggling. It was a nice routine. Domestic. 

And it was harder to poison oatmeal. 

The waiter finally came around, just as Leon was talking about his coworkers and how nice they were yesterday. You politely glared at the waiter; you _hated_ interruptions.

“What can I get for you?” she asked. Her name tag said her name was Rachel, and you guessed she’d been hired after Emma had that accident. Terrible. She looked at Leon, as if he was going to speak, and you smile was thin, your glare replaced by a gentle warmth.

“He’s going to have the crepe-battered french toast, with bananas, and a pink lemonade to drink,” you slid the menus away, “And I’ll have my usual.”

Rachel looked slightly put-off by your abruptness, but you just smiled, until she inclined her head a little and took the menus.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

That left you and Leon alone again, thankfully. Leon resumed talking- something Rita Phillips had done- and you listened as you let your gaze scan the restaurant. Your favorite spot, back against the wall in the corner book. Let you look for threats; and it meant Leon only had eyes for you.

But, speaking of...

“Leon,” you nudged, during a lull in the conversation, “You and Claire should go out tonight. I’ll be staying late with work.”

Leon looked slightly crestfallen, “Really?” and he awkwardly shuffled around the silverware, trying to hide his disappointment, “I thought we were going to stay up for the new episode of Police Files.”

You felt your heart rip in half at his sad eyes. Like you’d just been shot, and it hurt just as badly, even more so that you were the cause of it? You frantically began to run damage control, reaching out and holding Leon’s hand.

“No! Of- of course I’ll be home in time. I’ll...” you bit your lip, thinking, “I just need an hour. You can go pick up Lo Wang’s for us before it starts!”

Leon visibly brightened at that, ducking his head, “I’m sorry, honey, I probably sound like a nagging wife- you can stay at work if you need, I-“

You shushed him with a quick kiss.

“I don’t mind,” you assured, “Oh! And here’s our food...”

As the waiter set down the meals, you let your mind wander a little. You’d been planning on spending the rest of the night neck deep in files, but you could find what you needed in an hour. With the entire FBI database open to yourself, certainly there’d been some mention of Ada there. Or, at least, your ever helpful secretary assured you. And you paid her for her assurances as much as her discretion.

So you smiled as you ate your oatmeal, and politely pretended not to notice the woman with the dyed blond hair watching you. She was very good at it, actually. You wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t known it was her. Her face gave it away, unfortunately; beautiful as a snake, pretty as poison. You sipped your coffee and listened to Leon’s story. 

And Ada Wong frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Ada’s POV. I wonder what’s she’s found?


	11. Just Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information from Ada, thweeep

Ada Wong was not having a good day. She really, really wasn’t. Between information digging, interpersonal investigation, and observations, she was tired. She just wanted a nice drink, maybe a book, and ten minutes to herself.

And ten minutes was apparently asking a lot.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Ada groaned, as she washed the blond dye from her hair. The colored contacts weren’t doing her any favors either. Because, somehow- and she didn’t know how- you had noticed her.

More than once.

How? Seriously, how? Ada had gone through at least three different wigs, a rotating set of colored contacts, varied makeup, glasses, outfits- it didn’t matter. If she so much as tried to get close to you (or Leon) you’d start to get suspicious. 

Ada wrapped her vaguely blond hair in a towel, and sighed, stepping back into the hotel room. Well, at least she didn’t need to be near you to investigate you. Which was good, because otherwise, she wouldn’t get anything done. And it would be a cold day in hell before she admitted defeat to someone who wasn’t even near her level. She never disappointed a client, and Mr. Police Officer, George Scott, would get the information he asked for.

So maybe Ada was getting a little too invested in this. But, as she opened her laptop and began to review the latest files, she really couldn’t blame herself. Something was off about you. You were the picture of the perfect, kind fiancé- never yelled, always smiling. Creepy. Your record was _spotless_ \- and no ones record was spotless. Not in the “oh I’m a criminal” way, but in the “I got a C in 8th grade English, I frequently google about furry suits, I lie about my age on dating websites.” You had nothing.

And _completely unrelated_ , there had been a slight increase in the murder rate of Raccoon city ever since you moved there.

Ada took a sip of her drink (some kind of locally brewed beer. It was a hobby of hers) and pulled up some more files. Some of them weren’t murders. Some were suicides- but suspicious suicides. Ada could recognize a trend when she saw one, and it might’ve just been a coincidence, but it was too specific for that. Just a little too convenient. You played your role flawlessly, but Ada could see the little cracks in your mask. Smiles that were too wide. Blunt nails and an almond perfume. You weren’t just clever, you were dangerous. 

Ada liked a challenge.

Well. It wouldn’t hurt to investigate a little more. She wouldn’t be here for much longer anyway; by the time she got the virus, hopefully she had her answers too.


	12. All Together Now

It had been half a week. Half a week, since Ada had casually decided she was going to figure you out. And then two things happened at once.

One: she was suddenly given orders to retrieve the virus the next day, and escape.

Two: Officer George Scott was dead.

These two things were not related, but in some ways, they were. 

 

 

 

It had been half a week since that diner breakfast with Leon. Half a week, since you dug up whatever information you could find on Ada Wong. And wasn’t it interesting, to find out that Officer George Scott had hired her?

So you take care of him. A part of you was sad that it was finally his time, but you didn’t really have a choice. You’d miss your games.

You framed his death as a suicide, went back home, and snuggled up to Leon to sleep.

 

 

 

Ada Wong watched you leave, through the cameras she had posted around Scott’s house, and she had to consider her options. She wasn’t being employed anymore. She had a mission to complete, the sooner the better, and she didn’t have time for games anymore.

Really, she should’ve just left. It wasn’t her problem.

But Ada always had a soft spot for cute, stupid men, and so she decided she’d do Leon a favor and take you out. Retrieve the virus, eliminate the target, and leave. Just like old times. 

So Ada Wong went to prepare.

 

 

Leon S. Kennedy, young and aspiring police officer of Raccoon City Police Department, was sleeping fitfully. He had a beautiful fiancée, the perfect job-

And terrible nightmares. Or rather, just one. One that wouldn’t go away.

In his worst dreams, he watched you die. You always told him you loved him. Your last words.

And in the morning, he’d wake up, and fear. 

 

In a day, maybe two, everything would finally come together. There would be fire, and screaming, and darkness. There would be a half-lidded gaze and whispered words of adoration.

 

When you woke up, you knew that you were going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be getting finished up soon. Leeeoooon country boy I love you


	13. It’s Infectious

Sometimes, people woke up with a feeling in their gut. And it told them things. Like, for instance, that today would be a bad day.

When you woke up, stiff as a corpse, your gut was telling you that you were going to die.

And it still told you that you were going to die, as you brushed your teeth, as you crept to start the coffee maker, and it still said you were going to die as you watched Leon sleep. His chest rose and fell, gentle and light. Like he was so fragile. 

You held your face in your palm, tilting your head.

“I love you, Leon,” you whispered. You- well. You didn’t want to die. You didn’t want to leave Leon alone, because he was too much for this world. It would swallow him up and spit him out, make him cold and jagged and angry and alone.

Whatever was going to try and kill you had better hope you didn’t get them first.

Leon tossed suddenly in his sleep, face contorting, and you were already there at his side, carefully jostling him awake. His eyes opened slowly, but when they landed on you, they warmed like the sun. 

No. You couldn’t die. Not when you still had this.

 

 

Leon and you got ready for work. Or, Leon got ready for work. Mostly, you stood there, laughing and finishing up breakfast and doing your best to make him smile. 

You didn’t have work today. You’d smiled as you called it in- Simone hurried to assure you that, yes, actually you didn’t. It was always a pleasure watching people scramble as you tightened the noose around their neck. 

More time for Leon was never too much to ask for.

In fact, it was a lovely day outside. Nearly perfect, slightly cloudy, just a little cold with the breeze. The news promised a light drizzle later, but that was far off, and you took joy in Leon’s excited face as you said, “I can join you for work today.”

As always, you drove.

The drive wasn’t very long. You played the radio and told bad jokes, and generally, everything felt... nice. Pleasant. It was just you and Leon. No one else mattered, nothing else mattered, and that pit in your stomach was just a fluke. You liked to pretend, at least.

As you pulled into the parking deck, though, the feeling suddenly became harder to ignore. Maybe it was the lighting. Maybe it was the sudden snap of cold air as you stepped out of the car. 

Or maybe it was Ada Wong, watching you from the stairwell. Probably that part.

“Leon,” you frowned, “Wait here for a minute.”

You didn’t wait for a reply as you quickly went to investigate the stairwell. In the dim lighting, the shadows were sharper. More sinister and foreboding. The door closed quietly behind yourself, and you only sighed as you followed Ada down the stairs. Here she was, making your life miserable again. 

If she made Leon late for work, you were going to ripe out her spine from her throat.

“Ada,” you called, voice clipped and irritated as you stepped into the basement level, “Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”

It was empty. At least, that’s what someone who wasn’t you might think. But you were good at what you did, so you noticed Ada right away, and you smiled. It was practiced. It was predatory.

“Hello, Ada. Is that a new bag?” you tilted your head, “I love it. What’s inside?”

Ada didn’t even so much as twitch. But she did glance at the bag. Oh, something important then. You couldn’t wait to tear it apart.

The silence was thick and mealy. Hot summer days that didn’t end. You wondered if something actually was wrong with Ada, before she shook her head and spoke.

“You know, you’re really good. But not good enough,” she smiled, green and almond sweet, “I can see right through you.”

Slowly, you’d both started to circle one another. Like predators. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Maybe I should ask Leon-“

You lunged forward, “You don’t get to talk to him!” and that was the end of your discussion. You never were good at sharing.

Ada leapt back, dodging your strike, and she reached into the side of her jacket to grab something- maybe a gun. The knife you threw stopped her, and before she could try again, you were sweeping at her with your other knife. The long slices cut through the air, barely missing her. Her eyes darted to the knife you’d thrown, and then she grabbed it, using it to deflect a stab.

Another lunge. A kick, a punch, a dodge to the right and a feint to the left. Ada was forced on the defensive, and you were out for blood.

“Ada! Don’t be a brat!” you snarled. You were tired of her existing. She was annoying, and she thought she was better than you, and she thought she could even talk to Leon at all. No. You’d killed people like her before, and you‘d do it again without a problem.

But Ada had other plans. And those plans involved not dying. 

“Honey? Are you okay?” Leon called from the staircase, voice confused, and your eyes went wide. Ada took the opportunity to bolt out from the door and onto the city street.

“Oh no you don’t!” you hissed, and with swift and calculated efficiency, you threw your knife. It struck, right in her side. Right through the bag.

There was the sound of shattering glass. Ada’s pupils became very, very small, and a liquid slowly dripped to the ground from the rear. Not just blood; something else. 

“Fuck,” she whispered. Succinct. To the point. Also, terrified. She tore the bag off like it was the plague, dropping it and backing away quickly. Her eyes snapped to you, and her smile was devoid of humor, “Looks like I’ll have to leave this to you.”

Before you could try and run after her, Ada was gone. Leaving that bag laying on the ground, in the crowded street, where civilians were starting to congregate. That strange substance had started to spread across the pavement. And from behind you, Leon appeared, slightly winded and lost.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

That awful pit in your stomach just grew and grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the last of Ada, don’t worry


	14. Strawberry Jam

Leon went into work as normal. He didn’t understand what had happened earlier; he’d searched the area, but hadn’t found anyone. Yet, you were scared. He hated seeing that look on your face, so he’d gently taken your hand and walked out of the parking garage with you, talking quietly to try and distract you from whatever had shaken you so badly. Even now, he didn’t really understand. So, he mentally promised to go and get your favorite ice cream tonight and surprise you. Maybe that would make you feel better. Flowers, too, since you always found time to get him flowers; the ones that still sat on his desk were only just starting to fade. 

As Leon finished up some papers before patrol, he wondered, for a moment, where Officer Scott was. Apparently he hadn’t called in sick, but his desk was empty. Lieutenant Branagh said he’d go check in with Scott after work. Leon was grateful.

But, there was still half a day of work left. Leon went to grab his jacket- but then his phone buzzed on the desk. Once, and then suddenly, twice, three times, buzzing across the top and sliding around, until Leon grabbed it with a furrowed brow. Texts from you. And now you were calling? Was something wrong?

“Hi-“ Leon answered, but was cut off nearly instantly.

“Leon,” you sounded frantic, and Leon’s blood slowly went cold. Had- something must have happened, “Leon, we- we need to get out of the city.”

Leon didn’t understand what was happening, but he was already rushing out the backdoor of the police station, jumping into his police cruiser, “Honey, please, hold on. Where are you? What’s wrong?”

There was the sound of some kind of movement on the other end, like you were running, “I’m at the Calvin Center. Leon, hurry-“ and then, Leon’s heart just _stopped_ , at the sound of a scream in the distance. The phone cut off.

Leon had never drove so fast in his life. 

The streets- at first, they seemed normal. But as he got further into the city, towards the parking garage from this morning, things took a turn. The streets were packed with cars. People were hurrying down sidewalks. Some businesses were closing their doors, and there were even a few police officers stationed around, talking. Ambulances became common.

And then it got even worse. The Calvin Center was right beside the parking garage, and the streets were filled with panicking people. A few people were collapsed on the ground, ambulances with their doors opened, medics trying to help, and Leon stopped right in front of the Calvin Center, and there you were. 

”Leon!” you shouted, and as you moved your arm, Leon noticed that your side was covered in red. Blood. Leon felt his heart stop again, and as you jumped into the car, Leon scrambled for the first aid kit. You stopped him. 

“You’re hurt!-“

“It’s not- it’s not mine,” you pulled a face, like you were trying to be delicate, “Leon. There’s something wrong. I’ll- I’ll explain to you once we start driving, but we need to go. _Now_.” 

And then Leon heard the scream. It came from one of the medics, near one of the collapsed people. The person, it seemed, wasn’t as collapsed as he’d thought, and now they were- their teeth were sunk into the neck of the medic. 

“Leon!” 

That snapped Leon out of his thoughts. He threw the car into gear, and then he was weaving through the traffic, as the scene repeated itself over and over. People screaming, and people covered in blood beginning to chase after others. It was- it was chaos. 

“What’s happening?” Leon turned to you, and your face was slightly pale, and you weren’t looking him in the eyes.

“I don’t know.”

The city grew worse, and worse, and Leon kept driving but eventually- 

“Hold on!” 

Leon slammed the wheel to the left, then the right, narrowly missing someone jumping in front of the cruiser, but the car wasn’t so lucky, the front half crumpling into a street lamp. Leon’s vision was blurred for a moment, but then it cleared and you were unbuckling, shaking him.

“We need to keep moving. Hurry.”

Leon nodded, jumping out of the car with you, and feeling grateful that he’d taken his vest and pistol with himself when he’d left the station. Your hand went to your side, holding something as you took a stance beside him. 

“We can get another car at the police station,” you urged, and Leon stuck close beside you, confused and unsure what was happening, and then-

The person that had jumped in front of the car was rushing at you both. Leon noticed that they were covered in blood, too, and oh god, half their throat was missing, and a hand, and they were rushing straight at him-

You were moving before Leon could react. You’d taken something out from your side- a knife- and blocked the attacker with your arm. A blink, and they were dead- more dead than before, maybe- and you were clutching your arm. Blood was dripping from it, a bite mark clear through torn fabric. Leon couldn’t understand what had happened. 

But he had a job to do. He pushed that out of his mind, and focused on you. Your arm was injured. With calculated efficiently, Leon ripped a part of his pant, then carefully took your hand and wrapped the fabric tight around the wound. You looked at him like you were lost too.

“Leon- I,” your breath was suffering, “I’m sorry.”

But he just squeezed your hand, “We can talk about this later. Come on.”

You gave him an indescribable look. It might have been pity. It might have said, there won’t be a later and I’m sorry. But Leon didn’t notice. 

And it wouldn’t have changed anything if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I’m not certain if I want to kill the reader. I might. But I might not. Hmmm time will tell


	15. I Love You

It was like a nightmare. 

It had started to rain outside. Leon was in his police gear, and you were running with him. Only, this time you were holding your arm, and there was more blood on your side than was your own. The city hadn’t started burning yet, but it would soon. 

And all around, screaming, crying, the gargled sound of monsters. 

But the police station was close. It had to be close. Leon’s pistol was out, and even though he’d always known he’d have to fire it on someone one day, he didn’t think it would be like this. On civilians. But they weren’t civilians anymore, he would soon come to terms with. 

You’d already come to terms with it. It hadn’t even taken that long.

“Come on,” Leon urged, in a strange case of Deja Vu, as you both ducked into an alleyway. Your arm had stopped bleeding, but you didn’t have the heart to tell Leon that it was getting worse. You’d never had the heart to hurt him.

“The entrance will probably be overwhelmed,” You pointed out, as you both crept into the parking garage, “Isn’t there a secret tunnel we could use?”

You knew the answer was yes. 

Leon blinked, then smiled, “You’re right. It’s nearby, come on.”

Leon gently held your wounded hand as he pulled your forward, your other hand still gripping your favorite knife. It was funny; you’d been dealing with someone when things had all gone wrong. If there was one thing you could be happy about now, it was that all of those people who kept interfering with you and Leon were going to die now. 

That would be good. Since you were going to die too.

“In here! Hold on,” Leon grabbed a keycard from his belt, swiped it, and you cast one last glance at the outside before you followed him. 

The door slammed shut. In the darkness, you could make out emergency lighting, casting dangerously sharp shadows on the metal stairs. Your grip on Leon’s hand grew tighter as you both walked.

“There’s medical at the police station. We can help you there,” Leon assured, smiling nervously with his promises, “You’re gonna be okay. I promise. I love you.”

Your smile was indulgent, “I love you too,” and then you were both at the bottom of the stairs, and there she was. Ada Wong.

That smile slipped right off your lips.

“You again?” she frowned. She was standing by some kind of service lift- and you knew it led to somewhere underground, a monorail and a ‘secret base’. You’d had a feeling she’d be here.

“Leon, honey, why don’t you go get some help from the station,” you whispered, “I’ll be okay. I just need to talk to Ada.”

Leon looked confused, and for a moment it looked like he might say no. But he trusted you. He trusted you too much for his own good, and he nodded and hurried for the door, “I’ll be back as soon as I can!” 

And then he was gone, and it was just you and Ada Wong. She rose an eyebrow.

“Too scared to have him see you like you really are?”

Your laugh was a little too loud and harsh, “I just don’t want him to see you die.”

As soon as the last word had left your mouth, you’d rushed at Ada, using the tentative element of surprise to try and end the fight before it began. She dodged, as you’d come to expect of her, and you were interested to see that she had another bag on her. 

She must’ve gotten more of that serum from that ‘secret base’. Hm.

Ada was as graceful as she was deadly. In heels, no less, as she danced around your swipes, a metal pipe she’d picked up to help parry. Your smile was vicious, and you ignored the pains in your chest that grew with each movement, pain that radiated out from your arm.

Ada got in a hit at your arm. You stabbed at her shoulder. There wasn’t going to be a clear winner, but you refused to let her live. You weren’t sure when this hatred for her had consumed you, but now it wouldn’t leave, and you feigned to the left and then a true stab to the right, and caught her right in the gut.

She looked surprised.

“Got you,” you smiled, that same false mask of serenity and gentleness on your face that you always wore. Like poison. 

“No,” Ada whispered, as you pulled the knife out to finish the job, and she suddenly held a switch in her hand, and pressed the button, “I got you.”

Her smile was even more poisonous than yours, was your last thought, before the room was engulfed by an explosion. 

Everything went black.

“-y-“

“-ke up-“

“-Please, wake up-“

You were sure how long had passed when you finally regain consciousness. You were distantly aware of a pressing pain in your side, and your eyes flitted away from the swimming vision Leon to your side to see what was wrong. Oh. Half your side had been torn off, it seemed. Could’ve been better.

There was water sprinkling from above you, from a destroyed water line, and you smiled through the pain as you looked at Leon. Ada was gone- she’d probably died- and Leon was safe, and you were happy. 

“Leon,” You whispered, voice hoarse through pain, “You need to find Claire. You- you can fix this. Together. I know you can. Won’t you?”

You could see that he was taking. You couldn’t really hear him, not now. And it didn’t really matter if you could. You just loved to see his face, and what a shame that he was crying. That wouldn’t do.

So with one last careful breath, you whispered, “I love you, Leon.”

There was a flash of love on his face- there we go- and you closed your eyes, content.

 

 

 

 

And long after Leon had left, and the city was fire and he was braving it with Claire, you woke up. But maybe not you. Not really you. You, with a vicious snarl, and a deep hunger, and something sinister in your heart.

But unlike most undead, you didn’t go off in search of a meal. 

No. Instead, you went in search of Leon. Even if you didn’t remember anything, you remembered him. And you would have him.

Leon was yours- till death. And maybe even after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s done! It’s kinda funny, since this originally started as something little for personal reading, and then it grew into this. I might include an epilogue, I might now. For now, I’ll say this is done. 
> 
> Leon deserved better.


End file.
